Beautiful Contestant
Beautiful Contestant, a character in the ''America's Most Eligible'' series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible and one of your love interests. Her default name is "Mackenzie", but the player can pick a name for her. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 2. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Mackenzie looks like. She wears a black crop top underneath a denim jacket, black jeans and a blue choker. Personality Similar to what was hyped, Mackenzie is introduced as a tough girl, but is also shown to know how to have a fun time. She also has a little bit of a soft side when talking about her family, when she stated she wanted to win the money to put her younger sister Natalie through college. She is also cunning, deliberately giving Ryder bad advice to sabotage him during the challenge in Chapter 3, while giving him the impression that she wanted to help him. Relationships Ryder They immediately dislike each other after Ryder steals her bed, which seemingly caused her to sabotage him in the next challenge. Your Character If you pick to talk about her in your confessional in Chapter 3 and pick the villain route, you say how she will never be America's Most Eligible if she keeps dissing the other contestants to their faces. You can choose to hook up with her on a boat in Chapter 4. If the player chooses to watch the footage of the week you were off in the Jury House, some things are revealed. One of these things is that everyone has been fighting since your elimination and playing the blame game, with tension in the house being very high. You remark how you and Handsome Stranger didn't take your elimination particularly well. Handsome Stranger She also is revealed in Chapter 13 to have asked Handsome Stranger point blank if he nominated you for elimination, where he tells her that he didn't nominate nor eliminate you. He confesses to her that you were the only person in the house he could talk to. But she believes at least one person is lying, because that is what everyone is saying. Ivy Fisher It is implied that she thinks Ivy is putting up a nice girl act for the cameras in Chapter 13. In turn, she is disliked by Ivy for her sarcastic and blunt personality. Bianca/Teagan If you turn down her date, she will choose Bianca or Teagan (whichever one of the two you didn't eliminate) as her Date Card. Character Customization Other Looks BContestant Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit BContestant Casual.png|Casual FullviewofMackcasualoutfit.png|Full View of Casual Outfit (Face 1) BContestant Casual Full.png|Full View of Casual Outfit (Face 2) BlondeMackFullCasualOutfit.png|Full View of Casual Outfit (Face 3) BContestant_(Face_1)_Blue_Suit.png|Blue Suit (Face 1) Miscellaneous Mack vs Ivy Sneak Peek.jpg|Mack and Ivy Sneak Peek MackSneakPeek.png|''Mack the Tough Girl'' Sneak Peek Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated HispanicBCwithFemaleMC~2.jpg|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 1 AME Ch9 Female MC and Mack Photoshoot.png|Female MC w/ Beautiful Contestant Face 2 MaleMCandBeautifulContestantFace1.JPG|Male MC w/''Beautiful Contestant'' Face 1 BeautifulContestantFace3withMaleMC.png| Male MC with Beautiful Contestant Face 3 Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination AME2.png|A version of the Beautiful Contestant on the Cover for AME: All Stars Trivia * She is the fifth love interest you can customize. However, she is the first female love interest that can be customized. * She wants to use the prize money to put her sister through college. * Her hobbies include kickboxing and rock climbing. * She is interning for a human rights attorney. * On January 1, 2019 PB confirmed that she is one of the contestants brought back for the All Stars edition when a version of her is shown on the cover for America's Most Eligible: All Stars. https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT